Entrance Ticket
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info To regain a position for the Ellenstein in the upper class, you have to pay a sum of money as entrance fee. Help mother collect enough funds. Objective Own 15,000 coins. Rewards EXP +15 100 Diamonds +50 Halfmoon Glasses x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from an unnamed admirer entitled "An Admirer's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I heard that... you've received the invitation to the Senate Ball? This is not a trivial matter... To be honest, the re-emergence of the Ellenstein Family must have put pressure on some families which hope to take the opportunity to climb up. However... The situation is not that bad. Finsel is too old, and is in need of some fresh blood... Well, the main purpose of this letter is to tell you that... If you ever need any help to climb higher - any kind... As long as you name it, I will offer my entire soul to help you... Before that, please approve of my request of visiting you mentioned in my last letter. I have prepared generous gifts. Looking forward to your reply. Transcript Story Chat 1 Mfagda: Hmm... So... How much money do we need to return to the noble order? Eliza: The more the better... At least ten thousand coins. Magda: Such a huge amount? What are we going to do with these money? Eliza: He-heh... A noble lady should never be shocked by the large amount of money. If someone mentions a number of money to you, you should ask with an innocent look on your face, you can't call it a huge number, r Magda: Yes, got it. Eliza: The money will mostly be used on jewellery and dresses. A decent number of jewellery is necessary for a noble family. The patron is pretty generous... But his support is only enough to buy some simple jewelry. I want you to wear glittering gems. Magda: I see... Eliza: Besides, we need to remain on good terms with the high society. Some presents are essential. And you need a more impressive carriage... That number is probably not enough... Magda: Nobles... Do we have to live such a life even if we can't afford it? Eliza: Of course. Decency comes before the belly for the noble. Magda: I think the belly is more important... Eliza: Stop muttering. We have loads of things to do. Story Chat 2 Magda: Right a little bit... Eliza: Here? Magda: Yes, do it harder! Yeah, it aches... Eliza: Sigh... You've worked really hard lately. Magda: Dearest Mother, you are very good at massage. Eliza: I wish I could help more. Is it still sore? Magda: Much better. You must be tired? Eliza: Not really. Let me do it a bit longer. We have enough money to spend but not enough jewelry to wear... I'm not sure when you can rest again... Magda: Ah... It's aching all over... Eliza: Giving you a massage makes me fell we are real... Magda: Hmm? Real what? Eliza: No... Nothing... What about here? Aching? Magda: (She is trying to compare us to real mother and daughter, isn't she...?) Mom, thank you. Eliza: ...Hmm... Good. To reward my hard working daughter, I'll do it harder! Magda: Wait! Wait! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2